BL
Bacon Weasel, Lettuce Weasel and Tomato Hamster (often referred to as simply BL&T Weasel) are a trio of anthromorphic characters consisting of two weasels and one hamster. They were named after the famous BLT sandwich. They are the arch-rivals of PB&J Otter, and serve as the main antagonists of The New Adventures of PB&J Otter. History Bacon Weasel and his two partners, Lettuce and Tomato, were known for their great hip-hop dancing skills, which made them popular in the Big Apple (New York City). BL&T Weasel kept their popularity for a long time, until PB&J Otter started stealing their thunder with their cuteness and their pop-style dancing. Bacon was enraged when he heard about this, so he and his partners planned to show PB&J who was boss. Eventually, this led to a dance contest in the middle of town between PB&J and BL&T themselves. BL&T started off the contest by performing a hip-hop jig, with Lettuce break dancing and Bacon doing some sort of Irish river dance. However, the tables soon turned when PB&J decided to do their “Noodle Dance” in front of BL&T. (This takes place during the PB&J Otter Movie.) Bacon Weasel Bacon, voiced by Rob Paulsen, is the de facto leader of the trio and the oldest member, being 32. He is also the smartest in the trio. Bacon is generally sly in nature, and very cunning. However, he can also quickly be irritated at times. Despite being a mustelid, Bacon has a general distaste for otters; especially PB&J. Bacon has red-ish fur with orange and tan markings, like bacon, which possibly gave him his name. His clothing consists of a red fedora hat, a dark red coat, white socks, and brown dress shoes. Apparently, Bacon is the only one of the BL&T trio who doesn’t wear pants. Lettuce Weasel Lettuce is the more boastful of the trio, but also the best break-dancer. He is voiced by David Kaufman (who also voiced Marty McFly in the animated "Back to the Future" series and Danny Fenton/Phantom). Lettuce is also perhaps the youngest member, being only 16 years of age. He is usually self-assured and cool-headed. Lettuce occasionally flirted with Jelly, who didn’t like him at all, as she called him a “creep”. Lettuce has green fur and two long hair tufts above his head. He wears a dark teal bowtie, a pine green sleeveless shirt with two buttons on it, lime green ripped jeans, and green Converses. Tomato Hamster Tomato, voiced by Patton Oswalt, is the only one of the trio who is not a weasel. Instead, he is actually a hamster. Like Bacon, Tomato doesn’t like otters either, but he doesn’t usually display it. Tomato is shown to be suave and laid-back, and loves disco music. He is 27 years old, despite being shorter than Bacon and Lettuce. Tomato has red fur with a pink nose, small whiskers, and pink skin on his ears, hands and feet. He wears a neon red tie with a “T” on it, green pants, and dark red shoes. Trivia * Despite the trio being known as "BL&T Weasel", only one of the members is not actually a weasel, notably Tomato. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Weasels Category:Hamsters Category:Trios Category:Enemies of Justin Puppy Category:Bad/Evil Characters Category:PB&J Otter OCs